kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Saikyo Girade
The is the upgraded sword weapon of Kamen Rider Zi-O, granted by the Zi-O Ridewatch II. By combining with the Zikan Girade, the Saikyo Girade can form the . Design The Saikyo Girade consists of the following parts: * - The blade. Boasts the sharpness enough to cut a mountain in one swing. A photon is enclosed in the material as a force carrier, and by injecting the energy converted by the second translator, it can be generated in various shapes. In addition, it combines with Zikan Girade, and by becoming Saikyo Zikan Girade, the enemy's natural vibration frequency is propagated from the Girade Edge, and it is possible to easily destroy everything in a variable range freely. * - The energy conversion device. Converts the energy generated by the Ziku-Driver by three second meters and supplies it to the Saikyo Edge. * - The lever that activates special attacks. By manipulating the Saikyo Handle, the impact sign display of the guided caliber changes and the limiter is released, putting the Saikyo Girade in the overload state. * - The grip. An interface link system that connects with the Rider suit through the grip of the handle. * - The weapon's main unit. It is a device linking with the user and making it systemically identifiable, which makes it possible to strengthen the Saikyo Girade in a way that follows the ability of the user. In addition, in the form of Saikyo Girade loaded with the Girade Caliber in the Zikan Girade, it is possible to activate a more powerful finishing technique. * - The trigger. It becomes the starting point of all attacks. * - The lock mechanism when combined with the Zikan Girade. Modes Saikyo Girade (Rider Face).jpg|Rider Face Saikyo Girade (Best Face).jpg|Best Face KRZiO-Saikyo Zikan Girade.png|Saikyo Zikan Girade Special Attacks To activate a special attack, Zi-O simply switches the visor on the Saikyo Girade's face. Rider Face= * : A simple slashing attack with the blade covered in pink energy. Saikyo Girade Rider Giri.png|Rider Giri |-| Best Face= * : Has two variations. **Zi-O II: Zi-O slashes with the Saikyo Girade to send a chain of rainbow energy clocks at the enemy. **Grand Zi-O: Zi-O slashes with the Saikyo Girade to send a chain of golden energy clocks at the enemy. Haoh Giri.png|Haou Giri (Zi-O II) GrandZi-O Haoh Giri.png|Haou Giri (Grand Zi-O) Finisher To activate a finisher, Zi-O combines the Saikyo Girade with the Zikan Girade for a supercharged attack. *Ken Mode **'Saikyo (Best Face)': Zi-O coats the combined Saikyo Zikan Girade with yellow energy, before raising the weapon, extending the energy blade with a line of pink characters spelling forming along it, as Zi-O strikes down the enemy with a downward slash. Another variation has Zi-O performing a sideways slash on an airborne enemy with the pink characters also left behind like a trail. It can used at the same time with Twice Time Break. King Giri Giri Slash.png|King Giri Giri Slash Anti-Air King Giri Giri Slash.jpg|King Giri Giri Slash (anti-air ver.) Twice Time Break + King Girigiri Slash.png|Twice Time Break + King Girigiri Slash Notes *The Saikyo Girade, when inserted onto the Zikan Girade in Zyu Mode, is similar in functionality to the Gaburu Cannon Bayonet Mode of . *Overall, the combined Saikyo Zikan Girade parallels the combined Super SaiBlade of , being a merging of two weapons, one strictly for slashing, and another possessing a gun form and a bladed form. Appearances * Kamen Rider Zi-O **Episode 22: Zi-O Strongest! 2019 **Episode 23: It's Kikai! 2121 **Episode 25: Another Zi-O 2019 **Episode 26: Geiz Revive! 2019 **Episode 28: Our Goal 2019 Category:Rider Weapon Category:Swords Category:Arsenal (Zi-O) Category:Form-exclusive Weapons